The Host Club Haunting
by ForgetMeNotViolet
Summary: The Host Club is having issues with floating tea pots and violent furniture, and Haruhi mentions a middle school friend who can help, Mai and SPR. But when Naru and Tamaki start getting jelous, what's the bigger problem?
1. What the Heck Was That?

Chapter 1: What the Heck was That?

Haruhi was in the library, which, for reasons unknown to her, was actually empty.

_**Aw crap! If I'm late ONE MORE TIME, Kyouya-sempai's gonna increase my debt!**_ So she got up, about to walk out the door when her two best friends showed up.

"Hey, Haruhi!" called Hikaru.

"You're gonna be late!" Called Kaoru.

"Boss isn't going to like it." They chastised.

"Come ON Haruhi!" Kaoru said, pouncing on her.

"Geez, I'm coming! Now will you LET GO of my arm!"

"Nope!" the chorused cheerfully, grabbing her arms and frog-marching her to the Music Room Three. When the got there, Tamaki was waiting for them. As soon as he saw how they were holding her, he stopped dead.

"Why are you man-handling my precious Haruhi like that? Stop it! NOW!" he added the ending part when it was clear the twins didn't care about what he had to say. "My superiority as club leader is being ignored!" he whined. "What must my Haruhi think of me?"

The girls that frequented the club all stopped to see this newest "Breath-Taking Moment" between the four of them. Haruhi discreetly rolled her eyes, ignoring them as usual. But it WAS kinda sweet that Tamaki was so protect- WAIT. What had she just said? Did she have a fever? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, not noticing who walked up to her.

"What's this Haruhi? You're not… falling for me, are you?" Tamaki asked, grabbing her chin and forgetting about the earlier incident entirely.

"As if!" Haruhi said, brushing past him and trying to forget about her temporary moment of insanity.

"Oh, Haruhi. You're late. I'll be adding that to your debt." Kyoya said, with a positively crafty look on his face.

Haruhi groaned and walked past Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai, who were acting charming as usual. Haruhi again wondered why Hunny could eat that much cake in one sitting.

_**Oh well, no use wondering now, I have to work on my 8 million yen debt.**_ She sat down at her table, looking at Kota and Yura, her first appointments. _**Breath, Haruhi. Give them a smile. Say hi.**_

"Hello ladies, how are you today? Sorry I'm late." She said, slipping into "Natural Guy" mode.

"I'm fine!" Yura said, giggling.

"yeah, me too!" Kota smiled.

The twins, who were waiting tables, walked by with the trays, when suddenly, the trays floated into the air.

"Oh my God!" the twins said, in perfect unison even while panicking.

"Come on you guys, stop messing around! Haha, very funny, now stop pestering me!" Haruhi yelled, thinking this was another one of their stupid attempts to mess with her.

"Haruhi, we're not doing it!" Hikaru said, backing up quickly. Suddenly, everyone in the room screamed, and all the tables, chairs, and tea sets rose in the air and started clanging around. All of the girls ran out of the room, with the Host Club in persuit. Kyouya quickly called up limos to take them all home, and then pulled out his notebook, back tracking and writing furiously.

"Um, Kyouya-sempai, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked, never having seen Kyouya this frazzled before, and not thinking he would be, even in this situation.

"Seeing how much all of those antique tea sets cost. This will set back the event you were planning, Tamaki." Kyouya replied.

"My event? What about that ghost? Or whatever it was!" Tamaki yelled, freaking out as usual.

"Calm down Sempai," Haruhi soothed. "Whoever initiated the psychic attack is probably tired, it won't happen for a while." Haruhi said, remembering what her best friend had told her.

"Um, Haruhi?" Kaoru started.

"Psycho what?" Hikaru finished, confused.

"Oh! My friend from middle school, Mai Taniyama, works for a psychic research company. She was talking about it with me last night. And Psychic attack, or a violent display with psychic roots, was her last case." Haruhi explained.

"A psychic research company? I'll give them a call." Kyouya mused.

"What? NO! I don't want Mai to deal with the Host Club!" Haruhi said, trying to stop Kyouya from dialing.

"Must you ALWAYS say 'Host Club' like that, Haruhi?" Tamiki pouted, forgetting about the issue for the time being.

"Whatever, I'll go warn her." Haruhi sighed, seeing if she could dissuade her friend from wanting to take the case. There was no way anyone could handle these six's antics for however long it took to finish the case.


	2. The Long Awaited Phone Call

Okay, so my computer is retarded and left out the extra stuff I typed in the first chapter. Second try. So crosses fingers hope you're reading this. Thanks so much for clicking on my story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I want to know how I'm doing, and what you want in the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Ghost Hunt.**

Now on with the story

Chapter Two: The Long Awaited Phone Call

_The night before:_

"Hey Mai. So you have a cell phone now? Were you calling about math again?" Haruhi asked, enjoying hearing from her middle school best friend. Mai was the only person who knew about Haruhi's incident that landed her with the Host Club, out side of the Host Club, any way.

"Yeah. I just can't seem to get the whole idea of polynomials inside my head. See, this is why Naru calls me stupid," Mai sighed.

Haruhi laughed. "So this is the narcissistic boss who owns Shibuya Psychic Research? And polynomials aren't that hard. All you have to do is.." Haruhi's voice faded out of Mai's mind as she thought about the case that had made her miss school and was the reason why polynomials were such a disaster for her brain. She decided to talk it over with Haruhi, since this polynomial business wasn't getting anyone anywhere.

"At the last case we were at," she started, interrupting Haruhi, "We had way more psychic activity than normal. The psychic attacks started to get on Naru's nerves, and Masako started getting unbearably haughty, saying that the ghosts just wanted peace, and why was everyone trying to mess with them, and typically making my life a living hell. Again. Why does Naru keep inviting her along anyway?" Mai finished, venting.

"Since I don't know him, I can't answer that, and can you explain psychic activity to me please?" Haruhi asked, used to her friends bursts of emotion, and eager to learn about her friend's job. "Can you do those with _your_ psychic powers?"

"Um, we're not sure yet. We're still developing my psychic abilities, I guess. And psychic attacks are when violence happens with PK, usually by a ghost, but it can also be by someone alive with PK, if they have enough ability." Mai answered, trying to explain the complexities of Naru's explanations.

The two talked late into the night, with Haruhi helping with homework, but also having fun talking to a friend that was a girl.

_**The Next Day at SPR Headquarters:**_

Mai sat sighing at her desk, looking longingly at her cell, which she knew Naru would never let her use, while she filed his all-important folders. Stupid narcissist probably thought it was too lowly a job for someone as amazing as himself. Mai snorted at the thought.

"Mai! Tea!" Naru yelled from his office, as if he could hear the directions of Mai's thoughts. _**Wouldn't put it past him to.**_ She thought, as she got up. She walked over to the kitchenette, and made the tea. She made an extra cup for Lin, reasoning that if he didn't want it she could drink it. She gave Naru his tea, which he took silently. _**He could at least say thanks. It's one word. Both him and Lin are familiar with one word comments, so why is 'thanks' so hard? **_Mai silently grumbled to herself. She brought the tea to Lin, who took it with the same enthusiasm Naru had. Then she went back to filing, wishing she could make more tea instead.

When 30 minutes later the phone rang, Mai could have jumped for joy. Her phone had a missed call, which was Haruhi. Mai wondered what she had wanted as she picked up the phone.

"Shibuya Psychic Research, Mai Taniyama speaking. How may I help you?" She asked, hoping it was a case.

"Hello Ms. Taniyama. I am Kyoya Otori, Vice President of the Ouran High School Host Club, and I believe we have a case for your company." A cool and professional voice drifted over the line.

"This is Shibuya Kazuya, President of Shibuya Psychic Research. May I ask what the problem is?" Naru asked, in an equally cool and professional voice. Thinking about who would freeze the other first, Mai hung up the phone, really wishing she could call Haruhi. At least she thought she knew what the phone call was about.

_**So that was Kyoya Otori. Haruhi made all of the Host Club sound like a handful, and I don't think I had very flattering descriptions of the SPR team either,**_ Mai thought._** I wonder how that's going to affect how we treat everyone on the case,**_ Mai giggled, thinking it would be fun to find out.

"Mai! Please call our usual people, and have them meet tomorrow at 8:00 AM. Don't forget to alert your school, and to get the make-up work schedule figured out. See you bright and early, and please try not to be as late as usual." Naru said, walking out of his office.

Mai would have told him about Haruhi, but Naru walked back inside and didn't really attempt to listen to her. Just once she wished he would notice her.

...

Okay, so I made up the term psychic attack, and have no idea if that's actually a real term, or if that's the right term for it. Let's just say for story purposes that it is. I have a feeling you can deal. And can people leave reviews as to how the heck Kyoya's name is spelled? Because there are 5 or 6 variations. And while you're at it, say stuff about the story too.


	3. Welcome to Ouran!

So I wasn't going to continue this, but then people started reading and subscribing. So I'll keep going, and thank you everyone! But reviews are nice too. Nice and helpful.*hint hint*

Chapter 3: Welcome to Ouran!

Mai groaned as she got up. Leave it to Naru to get an annoying alarm clock for her so that she would be there on time. She really wished he didn't know her so well. Or did she? God, it was all so confusing.

She took a shower and grabbed her bag. She could already tell this was going to be a long day. At least Ouran was in the city, so it wasn't going to be a long awkward ride. Just a short one. She wished for once that, Masako, Ayako, John, Yasuhara, and Takigawa rode with them. Then she sighed. Who was she kidding?

...

Haruhi woke up to her phone ringing. She looked over at her screen. Tamaki. Again. "Yes, Sempai?" she asked, annoyed that he was making her have circles under her eyes.

"Haruhi! Kyouya called last night to say that the ghost hunting group would be at Ouran at nine o'clock, and not to be late!" Tamaki said.

"Sempai, that's great and all, but school starts at eight thirty anyway. So is your dad letting us out of our classes?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess I'll see at school then." Tamaki responded, hanging up the phone. It always upset him when she didn't need the information he told her.

...

Mai took one look at the sprawling grounds of Ouran Academy and finally understood what Haruhi had meant when she said rich people were overwhelming. _Do that many students really _go_ here? How much of this is access space? What do these people _do_ all day?_

"Mai! I don't pay you to sit and gawk! Get to work at taking the cameras inside!" Naru said. Mai sighed and did as she was told. She wished Naru was nicer to her. He was such a pain.

"Hey look! There're the rest of them. Wait, where's Yasuhara?" Mai asked.

"He said he would be coming in the afternoon. He has classes in the morning." Naru answered. Just then, Haruhi walked out with a little kid on a tough guy's shoulders.

"Hey Mai!" Haruhi said when they got closer. "This is Hunny-Sempai," The little kid waved, "And Mori-Sempai." The tough-guy nodded. "They're both third-years."

"How can he be a third-year?" Ayako asked, coming up to the rest of the group.

"I know I'm small for my age, but let's be friends! This is Usa-chan. He says hi." Hunny said. Mai giggled.

"You're cute." She told Hunny, making Naru glare at them. When Hunny saw the glare, he recoiled from the hug he was giving Mai. Mori, sensing something was wrong, glared back, and was surprised when Naru didn't stop. Haruhi saw this and started steering Hunny and Mori away from them as fast as possible.

"That's just great. You might not want to earn the dislike of Mori-Sempai so early on. He can be pretty scary when he thinks Hunny-Sempai is in danger." Haruhi sighed. "Let's take you to meet the rest of the club."

Mai giggled and walked up to Haruhi. "Upset because you're missing classes?"

"No, they're giving me the make-up work. Besides, I don't really need to take the class that I'm missing, I already understand it. But what about you? Don't you need help in school?" Haruhi asked, meaning to help Mai.

Naru, who heard the conversation, immediately started smirking. "Mai, is it really that widely known that you're stupid?" he taunted. He was prepared for Mai's glare, but the boy standing next to her surprised him. When she gave him a matching glare, he sensed competition. _Wait, what am I competing for? Why should I care if Mai has a boyfriend?_

Lin, who was watching Naru's face, started silently laughing at him. Leave it to Naru to not realize his own feelings.

"Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled.

"Are these the people you told us about?" Kaoru asked.

"So she's your friend from middle school?" Hikaru pointed to Mai.

"So she knows?" They whispered in Haruhi's ears.

"Um, yes to all the questions. Mai, this is Hikaru on my right and Kaoru on my left.

"Nice to meet you Mai!" They said, taking her hands and kissing them.

Mai giggled. Naru got mad, again. Were all the guys like this?

"Naru, you did realize we'd be dealing with a Host Club, right?" Lin asked him quietly, looking at the boy's reaction.

"Yeah. But I thought they'd leave Mai alone." He answered bitterly.

Then they walked into Music Room #3, where rose petals hit the group in the face.

AN: OK, so what did you think? Leave it here! That nifty little review button is right below this! HIT IT! You know you want to! PLEASE?


	4. Jealous Much?

Okay guys, I'm back for chapter 4, and I totally want to say thank you to Kitko for the review...It was my first one and it was a good one with substance and stuff. So thank you soso much, and I hope you and everyone else enjoys the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 4: Jealous Much?

After the petals cleared away, SPR was able to walk into the room.

"What _was_ that? It was really weird." Mai grumbled, referring to the swirling flowers and blinding light.

Haruhi laughed. "Isn't it? All the girls here love it. I just kind of go with it."

Tamaki stared in shock at Haruhi. Even though he knew she was close to this Mai person, it was still shocking to see her so openly joking with another person. _She __**never**__ acts that way around __**us, **_he silently pouted.

...

Masako frowned. Was that host gay or something? It was weird to see him so feminine. John looked like he was feeling really awkward about it too.

...

"Hey, should I tell them you're a girl, or just let them wonder?" Mai asked Haruhi, feeling slightly un-charitable to Naru for making her wake up early, and excited that for once she knew something he didn't.

Hikaru and Kaoru over-heard, and looking at Naru, got a mischievous glint in their eyes. "You shouldn't tell him. You should make him think you and Haruhi are exes."

"Why would I do that?" Mai asked, wondering if that would be going too far.

"Just to push your boss into realizing he has feelings for you. We can see him glaring over here when he thinks you can't see him." Kaoru said casually, playing match-maker.

"Mai, this is Tamaki Tsuo and Kyouya Otori, the last two members, and the founders, of the Host Club." Haruhi said, changing the subject. She really hated it when the twins came up with new ideas for making her their personal toy.

...

"Nice to meet you," Kyouya said, shaking the girl's hand. "You're Haruhi's friend from middle school, correct?" That got him a glare from Naru. Did he not know Haruhi was- no. obviously he didn't. Well, Kyouya decided to experiment then. Who will get jealous and say something first, Tamaki or this Shibuya person?

...

"I'm Tamaki." He said sullenly. Then he saw the glances the girl kept throwing at the boy behind her. Something in his head clicked, and he was no longer jealous. In fact, he wanted to help her.

...

Naru got tired of all the idle chatting Mai was doing with this Haruhi person.

"Mai! Can you go with someone from the club to see our base area? And see about getting me tea." He grumbled the last part.

Mai grinned and went with Hunny and Mori, who had gestured to her.

Now that they were gone, Naru started his questioning.

...

It was two hours before the Host Club was done giving all the accounts, and then they went to class. Haruhi promised to see Mai during lunch, and Mai grinned at her as she continued to work.

Naru, seeing all of this, was getting angrier and angrier that he had taken the case. _But why do I care?_

...

At lunch, Mai asked for a break and went with Haruhi to the gardens out side.

"How do you stand being alone with all of those overly cute guys? And they're all so charming!" Mai stated, looking over at Haruhi.

"What about Naru? I've seen the way he looks at you." Haruhi said with a smile.

"What? Uh, I mean...nothing is...that is to say..." Mai stuttered.

...

At the end of the school day, the hosts came into the Music room, and went to check the changing room, where they had put SPR.

"Anything yet?" Tamaki asked, looking over at them.

" Activity normally stops twenty-four hours after-" Mai stopped her explination, as all the equipment had risen into the air.

"Not again." Haruhi sighed, as the room turned into chaos.

...

AN: I am so sorry the chapter is this short. I really feel terrible. Gome!

AN: Okay, so I was listening to the English-dubbed version of OHSHC (still working on the money for ghost hunt) on my i-pod to give me ideas. It was the beginning of episode 3, when Tamaki starts to realize the twins advantage. He says it like a revolutionary thought, and Kyoya cuts him down with "Tamaki, you're _just now_ realizing that?" And proceeds to pull out a chart. I was reminded of why he's my favorite host, (or the twins) and I was wondering who you guys thought she should end up with.

Then we get to Tamaki. "This anime _obviously_ is a romantic comedy, making me and Haruhi love interests."

"Yeah? Then what are we?" Hikaru.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast! So don't cross this line." And the way they get him back later. So funny.

Leave a review! Really! I love them, they are amazing. They make me smile. Don't you want to make someone smile today? THEN REVIEW!


	5. Getting Closer to the Source

Okay, so I wasn't going to write the next chapter until tomorrow, and at one point I was thinking of not writing anymore of this, because I had really bad writers block. But then people REVIEWED XD! Thank you everyone! So this MIGHT be a short chapter, because I'm going somewhere soon, but I'll try. OH! And I might not update again until next week, because I'm visiting family. But I might get in one more chapter. Thanks again!

Chapter 5: Getting Closer to the Source

"Mai! Tea!" Naru yelled, making Mai grumble. _We're IN a host club! They have plenty of tea already there! So why the hell do I have to make you some?_ She thought.

Tamaki grinned, and walked over to Naru. "They say a man likes tea best from the woman he loves. Is that why you love Mai's tea so much?" He asked quietly, before walking away with a grin on his face.

He would have felt bad, but it was totally worth it to see the blush on the guy's cheeks. As he passed Lin, he saw the smirk on his face, and knew that he wasn't the first one to realize that the guy liked Mai.

"Maybe." Naru said shortly. Tamaki was stunned. He would admit his feelings that easily? _It makes me feel like I'm not being honest either. What do I _really_ feel for Haruhi?_

"Maybe what?" Mai asked, re-entering the dressing room.

"If you're too stupid not to know, I'm not explaining it." Naru said, irritated that he had almost told Mai that he loved her. _Do I? I guess I do. But how could I have missed it? If I admit this, Lin will never let me hear the end of it. Best to keep quiet and then pretend I was aware I liked her all along. Yes._ Naru had a small smile on his mouth, congratulating himself on what he thought was a flawless plan.

Mai recoiled. "Naru, are you, uh, _smiling?"_ Mai asked.

"Yes, Mai. I am. I believe I figured something of great value out."

"So you know who it is?" Kyouya asked, in his Kyouya voice.

"No. I was referring to something un-related. I will have them soon though. May I speak with other students?" Naru asked, knowing the price of stepping on the toes of the richest children in Japan.

"As long as you don't disturb them." Kyouya answered, writing something down. Haruhi walked up to the group, again wondering what he was always putting in there. It was annoying.

5 hours and 7 headaches later, Naru was really starting to get annoyed. Masako was trying her hardest, but since the building was old, lots of spirits resided there, and she couldn't figure out which one was tampering with them. Yasuhara was doing building research, but there was nothing that would indicate that there was a violent enough ghost here. Takigawa (sp, srry) and Father John were exorcising it tonight, and hopefully that would solve the problem.

Tamaki looked out the window and flinched.

"Something wrong?" Takigawa asked, walking up behind him.

"Haruhi doesn't like lightening. And it looks like it's about to rain." He said despondently, before going to find and warn her.

Mai smiled, happy that her friend had found someone else to depend on. She saw Haruhi walking up to her, and pointed her in the direction of the clouds, and then towards Tamaki, a huge grin on her face.

Haruhi stuck her tounge out, but went to walk with him.

"Thanks, Sempai." She said simply, with one of her rare sweet smiles on her face. Tamkai smiled back, and Mai couldn't help but make the grin on her face bigger at the sight of the two of them.

Naru saw the smile and walked up to her. "Why are you happy that your boy friend was gay?" he asked quietly, actually confused.

Mai giggled, and looked over at the twins. "I'm telling him!" She laughed again. "Haruhi's an old friend of mine. She broke a vase and has to repay the debt. And yeah, I said she. She's a girl." She burst out laughing, the twins joining in. Naru walked away, looking vastly irritated that he hadn't figured this out. _And now I can't comfort Mai. _He hated the fact that he was sad about that.

Naru was starting to get upset with the case. _How can we have _NO LEADS?_ This is impossible._

"Has that door always been there?" Mai asked, pointing to a dark mahogany door.

...

I know some of you might think Naru's OOC, but I think this is what he's always thinking. (or should be, anyway.) As for our other secretive person... who thinks I should let people figure out what's in Kyouya's notebook? Or should I let it be a mystery? And I think it's going to end in the next three chapters, but I will be writing another Ouran Cross soon, and I might do another ghost hunt, but not the typical Ghost Hunt cross (where they take the case of whoever you want to cross them with. Has anyone else noticed they ALL start like that?)

AND REVIEW! That nifty button is right there! You totally know that you want to hit it! Because only awesome people can leave reviews! Don't you want to be awesome? this is where you shake your head up and down and then hit the button. It's a genius plan. Do it.


	6. The Truth Revealed

Thanks to all the absolutely amazing people who reviewed! You guys have no idea how awesome the happy dances in my head are when I see that someone wrote one! Keep them coming! And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while! School is a soul-sucking expirence.

AN: I had to delete chapter 6, originally, because I had put in the wrong name. So a thanks goes out to icefox 94 for correcting me! and sorry for those of you that got notified on this twice...thanks for reading!

Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed

"That's the door Nekozawa-Sempai uses when he's being creepy. He doesn't really like sunlight." Haruhi explained.

"Wait, like a sunlight allergy? That doesn't even exist!" Mai said, looking over at the door.

"I assure you, Sister of the Night, it is very real." Nekozawa said, coming from behind the door in his black cloak.

"Sister of the- I think you have me confused with someone else."Mai stuttered, wondering what kind of person this guy was.

"You have psychic powers, do you not? Then you are a Sister of the Night." He said simply.

"Regardless of that," Naru interrupted, " What exactly are you doing in here?"

"I felt like the mystery had gone on long enough."

"How are you even aware that we're having issues?" Hikaru asked.

"You never believed me when I told you of my black magic, even though I repeatedly told you that it was real. So I used my powers to show you that I do indeed have magical powers. Do you agree that I do?"

"Yes! Just don't hurt us!" Tamaki yelped, not needing further proof that Takigawa was dangerous stuff.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic sempai!" Haruhi smiled at him.

"Well, someone run the tests on him, but I think we're done here. Mai, get all of my equipment please.

"You know, I just realized something." Mai said as she packed everything up.

"What's that?" Naru asked, walking over to her.

"Yasuhara never showed up. I was really looking forward to speaking to him." Mai replied.

Naru frowned. "You're right. I wonder what happened."

They continued packing up, thinking that they would call him tomorrow.

"Bye everyone! I'll miss all of you!" Hani yelled as they left the ground.

"Well, another case is finshed I guess." Mai said, as they piled into the car.

...

AN: I'm sorry this is really short, but there are two more really short chapters coming to get closure for everything. Review, and thanks so much for reading!


	7. Confessions

AN: I'm REALLY sorry. I feel like I've let all of you down! But I go to one of the most difficult schools ever. They must think I have no life. AND. I made the school play! As an understudy. BUT, I made musical as an actual part. And so I've been busy. But this is no excuse to neglect all of you. So, I've decided that I've only going to have the one last chapter, and just combine them. Sorry, everyone.

Chapter 7: Confessions

"Mai! Tea!" Naru yelled through his office door.

_Really? REALLY? What did he do before I got here anyway? Who made him his precious tea? _ Her inward rant continued as she brought him his freshly brewed cup.

"You look irritated." Naru stated, looking up at her.

"I..uh…why are you looking up?" Mai asked. She normally just walked in and handed it to him, and he paid no attention to her at all. What had changed?

"Because Mai. I have decided that-" he stopped. "No, sorry. That sounded too formal. I've never had to do this before. Sorry. Do you remember the tall blonde in the Host Club?"

Mai didn't answer straight away- she was still in shock that he had apologized. Twice. And the apocalypse hadn't come. But then what he was saying registered. "Tamaki?"

"Yeah, him. When I asked you to get me tea, he said something interesting. He said that a man always likes his tea best when it's brewed by the women he loves." Naru smiled quietly.

Mai looked at him for a second. "Is…that a confession?"

Naru got up and walked towards her. "Yes." He was about to kiss her, certain she felt the same way.

SLAP.

"You call _that_ a confession? Saying it through quoting someone else?" Mai asked, furious, and feeling cheated out of Naru actually _saying_ he loved her. She felt like she needed the confession. That he was some enigma to her, and actually hearing him admit feeling might change that feeling.

"Sorry, Mai. I love you. I love the look on your face when you're trying to solve a problem, and I love the caring way you treat every person we meet, and the way you don't ever give up when you want something. Thank you for being you."

Mai looked at him shocked, before jumping into his arms with a smile.

….

Haruhi looked over to see Tamaki outrageously flirting with the girls at the club. And she once again wondered why there was a small pang in her chest every time she looked at him.

"Haruhi? Standing around won't fix anything. If you want to talk to Tama-chan, I say you go for it!" Hunny smiled up at her, and Haruhi thanked him for the pep talk, before smiling and continuing to work.

…

It was another hour until the last guest had left. Haruhi went directly to the changing room to put her school uniform back on before leaving.

Tamaki had decided that this was going to be the day that he told Haruhi he loved her. And it was also going to be the day he asked her to please tell the rest of the school she was a girl. She could help Renge manage the club or something. He was so caught up in how cute she'd look in the girl uniform that he didn't notice her leaving until he heard the door slam.

"Haruhi! Hey!" he called after her as she walked down the hall.

"yes sempai?"

"Tamaki. You never just call me Tamaki."

"okay. Tamaki." She whispered, sensing a change in the way he normally talked to her. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something."

Both of them took a breath to say what they wanted to say.

"I love you."

They both looked at the other in shock, before Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a kiss that made them both smile and blush.

…

AN: so, that's the end of that story. I'm toying with making an epilogue where they see each other again. (the hosts and SPR) what do you all think?

Thanks so much to all the people who alerted, favorited, and ESPECIALLY reviewed. Reviews are still very much appreciated! HIT THE BUTTON.


End file.
